greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Over: Ifrit the Berserker
Ifrit the Berserker ( ばるざかいふりっと Baruzaka Ifuritto) is a Full Body Take Over. Description Abandoning all forms of defense and focusing on completely annihilating the enemy, this is Dante's most powerful offensive Full Body Take Over. The user took this power by taking over the Infernal Djinn Ifrit. It is the spell that he uses the most whenever he fights a strong opponent, before shifting into a more powerful Take Over form. Whenever he switches into Ifrit, The user's entire wardrobe changes drastically. His jacket gets completely destroyed exposing his muscled chest, which, along with his entire body become completely made of an unknown metal. Despite the user's already muscularity, his physique becomes more defined than before. As if he were a demon himself, the user transitions into a monstrous state, leaving no traces of his human appearance, whatsoever. The only traces that are left behind, is his bottom, and small remnants of his top as well. Another trait that transitions, are his eyes, they lose their iris', becoming entirely white, amplified his appearance. His most prominent change is his head and face. The normally oval shape of his head flattens completely, lengthening at the back that resembles semi-hair. His hands grown claws of the aforementioned metal. The reason this spell deemed more dangerous than others, is because the user loses all forms of emotion, feels no sort of empathy or hate for his opponent and is hell bent of obliterating whatever or whoever stands as his enemy, no matter the cost, should it mean his death. Powers and Abilities * Weak Durability: Despite being his most destructive offensive spell in the short run of a battle, Dante's Ifrit has almost to no durability. It focuses entirely on offense and ignores all forms of defense. While it is extremely hard to survive under the monstrous strength and speed that Ifrit provides Dante, coupled with his amazing battle instincts that give him an edge over the opponents own offensive, should he ever be damaged in any way, under this spell, it is possible for instant death. Dante has, however, not met his match while in Ifrit just yet. * Immense Speed: While in this form, Dante's movement and attack speed rises to near immeasurable levels. Despite his large and bulky appearance, his light weight and skin allow for almost no wind resistance to form. As Ifrit Dante weighs less than 50kg, his light and smooth skin not allowing for any liquids to stay on his body for long periods of time, allowing him to move in the same speed in water or similar liquids. This also prevents dry friction. Dante can easily reach supersonic speed if he desires. However, various aspects affect his body both positively and negatively. :*'Shockwave Armour' (しょっくうえいヴあるま Shokkueivu Aruma): Self-named. When he reaches supersonic speed, small, oblique shockwaves begin to form on the leading and trailing edges of his body due to Wave Drag (Physics). Although he feels no pain from them, his body been made entirely of metal, should he reach certain speed, they can seriously damage and hamper his movement. In his fight with Vajra, when he began to attack him, the shockwaves tore up his body in seconds. He was forced to switch to Phantom King and use it's regenerative prowess in order to survive. However, if used correctly, they can protect him from various forms of magic. For example, if hit by Earth Magic, these shockwaves can destroy or lessen the damage of the spell. :*'Kamikaze '(かみかぜ Kamikaze): Self-named. His body is being made of a type of metal, albeit unknown, grant him the properties of heat due to its non-resistance to oxygen. His metallic body, while exposed to the air current passing through can increase its temperature. Dante, moving in supersonic speed, can increases his temperature up to 350 degrees Celcius via Mercury Oxidation. However, this can cause extreme deformation and possible death. Depending on how much magic he puts he can stave or increase the effect. Usually when moving very fast, Dante creates a thick layer of magic around his body to prevent himself from melting. This is Dante's most dangerous technique used in Ifrit and is a last resort measure used when he has sworn to kill his enemy, even at the cost of his life. In his only battle against , seeing no other alternative, Dante blindly rushed, dropping the layer and crashing straight into Hades, causing an enormous explosion to occur (also due to Shockwave Armour), nearly destroying him in the process. This technique is one of the main reasons {{ft|Hades|Hades decided to create his Heart. After the use of the technique, Dante had been recuperating for more than half a year at an unknown location. His teacher Maximillian had been furious and had forbidden him from ever using it, no matter the situation. *'Enhanced Strength': While not strength in the traditional way, Dante does gain amazing piercing power. Unlike Phantom King, this spell possesses highly concentrated power. Coupled with his immense speed make his Ifrit a nightmare on the battlefield. His level of physical strength is bolstered to the point where he could content with those who make use of magic that enhances the physical attributes of an Mage, such Titan, or Muscle Speak. He can quite easily counter the powerful attacks of Titan or Muscle Speak users with very the minuscule of fatigue of faltering. Those his ability to combat the aforementioned magic users' on a equal stand point is only temporary, given that the Irfit body he dons while he uses this spell will quickly diminish. This is attributed to his strength not being his primary method of combat while in this form. *'Battle Instincts': Fighting solely on instinct, he has no set pattern of offense, making it almost impossible for his opponents to anticipate his attacks. Trivia * The form of Ifrit the Berserker is taken from the character Jin of the manga ZETMAN, by Masakazu Katsura. * This originally belonged to Ziki, and offered it to the current author after original author lost interest. See Also Category:Magic